Turning Page
by SymphonicPanda94
Summary: Jayden would rather stick pin sin his eyes then live in Forks but will a certain wolf boy sweep him off his feet? Or maybe vampires will push him away? SethXOc. Imprint. Gay/Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Welcome to Forks

**Well here's a new story for you guys! It's an idea I've been trying to get out for some time and I think I finally got the inspiration to do so I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I'll be able to finish it. **

**Oh and just so you guys know . . . Jayden is a guy. Jordan is a girl. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my original character Jayden, Jordan and Jayden's mom.**

**I do not own any twilight characters used in the story. **

"So what do you think?" It was the first question my mom asked me the minute we arrived at our new house. For starters, I wasn't so happy about our move in the first place. What with leaving my friends and the busy streets of Newark so suddenly only to be dumped in a small, gloomy town surrounded by endless forests and where silence is truly golden here, I think I was doing a pretty good job of just concealing my anger. Besides that, I have nothing against the nature here but the fact that I have to walk a good ten miles to get to the nearest corner store really brings me back to that feeling of just hating the fact we had to move in general. Regardless, I keep my cool for my mom's sake. Of all the places we could have moved to, we get dumped here in this ghost town.

"It's alright." I muttered as I look out towards our new house. It's getting bigger as mom drives up the driveway. The house gives off a warm welcoming presence to me, with its light green shade and white lining to its tiled roof but what with the gloomy weather and Forbidden forest in the background, its effort are in vain. It's such a pity but then I begin to wonder if this dull town ever sees the sun. "So what's the forecast like here?"

"Well . . . It rains a good five times a week at least." My mother says with a small laugh. As she parks the car in the garage, I feel her hand on my shoulder and I turn my head slightly to see her face. She flashes me a half smile before speaking again. "I know it's not the place we had in mind but I'll try to enjoy it if you do."

In that instant, all hate for this place was gone. My mom wasn't so happy about the move either, but at least she was trying to be. What do I do? Sulk like a three year old when I'm sixteen, practically a man. _Oh the classical guilt trick! It never fails._ I let a sigh escape pass my lips before turning towards her. "I'll try if you will." I repeat back with a smile.

"Now that's my little trooper." She exclaimed, clearly happy with our little agreement. She pulls me in, stealing a quick kiss on my forehead before unbuckling her seat belt and getting out the car. I wasn't a big fan of receiving kisses from my mother since I turned six but in this case, I'll make an exception.

Following after her, I got out of the car as well, grabbing any electronics that served as entertainment on the road trip here, including my iPod. _My precious . . . precious iPod._ Following my mother into the house, my nose filled with the scent of apple cinnamon. Every room we needed on a daily basis had already been furnished. My mom's paintings had already been hung up and down the hallway, her china cabinet had been set up in the dining room and the living room had the bookcases filled to the brim with all the knowledge she wanted to keep, along with our flat screen TV perpendicular to it on the other wall and our sofa across the room. When I went upstairs to my bedroom, I took note that only my bed, dresser, desk and TV had been set up and I was surrounded by big white walls. Since my furniture didn't take up much space, my room looked very spacious. All in all, it almost felt like home. Now if we could just get some noisy neighbors and police sirens going off every night, this place would definitely feel just like Newark to me.

I went back into the hallway to grab some boxes that contained my stuff so that I could unpack and take up some space. At one point, I found one of my guitars neatly packed away. It didn't take long to get the guitar out and before I knew it I was sitting on the edge of my bed, playing a few chords that eventually progressed into a song. As I played, the lyrics rolled off my tongue in a simply tune.

"This is the story of a girl,  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.<br>And while she looked so sad and lonely there,  
>I absolutely love her when she smiles."<p>

It was the song I felt like playing at the moment. Love songs were my favorite kind in any genre because I felt like I could relate, despite my lack of experience with relationships. Then there's so many different types of love songs, I can't get enough of them sometimes.

"Hey bud." My mom called to me as she stood in the doorway to my room. I had stopped singing then, embarrassed, and while I continued to play the song I looked at her. Fixing her jacket with her purse in hand, she asked, "You wanna head out for lunch? We can drive by your new school too, see what it's like."

"Sure." I answered quickly and then added, "Whatever." I didn't want to sound eager but to be honest, I was pretty hungry and in case you didn't know, teenagers are always hungry. Within in five minutes, my mother and I were driving down the road, passing endless forests and a house here or there as we drove through Forks. By the time we actually hit civilization, a small plaza, I had listened to a good two albums by Paramore alone. Mom chose to eat at a cafe called _La Belle et_ something in French.

Seeing that it was the only decent place to eat within a five mile radius, I couldn't complain. Surprisingly, the cafe was pretty lively today. Adults and teens were sitting in the few tables they had inside and outside, with the umbrella's to shield the customers from rain. I could barely hear myself think with all the chatting going on around me now. This must be the hang out spot on Thursdays, I assumed.

"Hey they're leaving! Let's go grab that table." I heard my mother whisper before being pulled alongside her towards the back of cafe. While we settled our stuff down, mom asked me, "Anything you craving for, bud?"

"Hmm Pastrami sandwich." I replied. "With nothing but lettuce." I didn't like a lot of junk on my sandwiches, I liked to keep them simple.

"Gotcha!" My mom said with a snap of her fingers and a wink before leaving to go order our food. How childish she could act sometimes.

I then took a seat, placing my jacket on the back of my chair. I didn't want to really look around at other people, some eyes already being glued to my mother and I in fact, so I pulled out my phone, pretending to look occupied. Funny thing is I received a text message at that moment. What's even funnier was that it was from a number I did not know, the sender asking if I was going to show up at some bar tonight. With a suck of my teeth, I replied to the message before deleting the conversation all together. Don't you just love getting random messages from potential creepers?

"Let's head over to Seattle then! I'm dying to buy a new book and some clothes. I wonder if there's a HotTopic nearby too." The cheerful voice came from behind me followed by the sound of chairs skidding against the stone floor. I was still occupied with surfing the web on my phone now, but being nosy I caught sight of the two girls out of the corner of my eye. One of them was tall with brown skin and a heart-shaped face with chocolate brown eyes and full lips while the girl next to her was petite and had white hair with a few bright streaks of aquamarine that came pass her shoulders, clashing with her fair skin in an interesting way. The small one squeaked, "Jordan, we should go to the movies too!"

"Kee just hold on a sec. Let me call my father to see if he can take us first, okay?" The taller one known as Jordan said with a small laugh. She then walked off heading outside with her cell to her ear. The other one called Kee stayed behind, by my table, as she hummed and rocked back and forth on her feet. I glanced at her from my phone every now and then, mesmerized by the fact she had white hair and it looked natural. How did she do that? Was it really her natural hair color?

So many questions I wanted to ask her but I kept to myself because I didn't even know her. She looked around my age. Maybe she goes to Forks High as well, I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the voice of my mother.

"Oh excuse me dear." She said, pointing to the chair behind Kee with a tray in her hands.

Kee jumped with a gasp, her brown eyes widening and hands over her heart like she was in a horror movie. Even my mother's eyes widened for a second at the girl's reaction, just because it was unexpected. "Oh I'm sorry, I get scared easily."

"Well then, I would never take you to see a scary movie." My mother joked as Kee took a step to the side. I looked up from my phone to see Kee laughing at my mom's joke. It was then that Kee caught me looking and I abruptly looked away, grabbing my sandwich and taking a bite. I found it odd that my mother showed no surprise or even seemed to acknowledged the fact that Kee's hair was white. Maybe she was just being nice? My mother then smiled brightly at the young girl. "Well I'm glad someone finds me funny."

"Well its just that, I actually like scary movies but they don't scare me in the slightest really." Kee explained with a giggle. "Yet the sound of the microwave beeping or toast popping out of a toaster gives me a panic attack."

To this, my mom laughed. "Well I can't argue with that now, can I?"

Kee smiled, showing off her white teeth. My mother then looked at our tray of food, her face suddenly alert. I was curious to what she was staring at, my eyes then settled on the culprit, a bag of nuts. "Is there something wrong miss?" Kee asked, taking note of my mom's frown. "Am I bothering you? I'm really sorry then!"

"Oh no!" My mom exclaimed, with her hands in front of her and shaking her head. She then grabbed the bag of nuts and explained,"I'm sorry, it's just that my son, Jayden, is highly allergic to nuts."

"Oh!" Kee chirpped, happy that my mom enjoyed her company. I cursed the fact that my mom mentioned my name because now Kee had her eyes glued to me. I looked at her but I kept averting my gaze every now and then. She just kept staring at me! I was becoming a bit uncomfortable now with the way her eyebrows knitted together as she inched in closer to me.

"Ummm . . . I-is there something wrong?" I asked softly.

She gasped as if she had found out some sort of secret before saying, "You have pretty eyes!"

"Uh . . ." I mumbled, taken aback by her compliment while my mom snickered in the background as she slurped on her soup. To be honest, no one really compliments my eyes so to hear it from a girl I didn't even know, well it all felt weird honestly. But regardless, I managed to mumble a simple 'thank you' for the compliment and resumed to eat my sandwich. When I looked back she was smiling at me and I swear I felt heat rush to my face because at that moment, she honestly looked cute.

"Wow, you are such a sweet girl!" My mom admitted. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh it's not a problem at all. I'm Kee." Kee introduced herself to us. "Hey miss, if you don't want those nuts, I'll be happy to take them off your hand."

With that, my mom shrugged and handed Kee the bag. "No point in it going to waste, right?"

"That's right!" Kee answered while she worked on trying to open the bag. With a frown of concentration, she put her all into opening that bag. Her efforts were in vain when her Jordan arrived and tapped her shoulder. All I heard was a yelp, the tear of a bag and I then saw nuts flying everywhere. With a sad face, Kee whined. "Aw, I really wanted those."

"Oh Kee, you're so clumsy sometimes." Jordan groaned before apologizing to us. "I apologize for her, she's not in her right mind sometimes."

Jordan was clearly joking and Kee just huffed, looking away from the girl with her lips in a tight pout. My mother and I could not help but laugh at the pair. At least there was entertainment in this town, maybe I could get use to this place.

"Hey Kee, my dad is on his way." Jordan mentioned to get upset friend before looking at us. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to steal her back."

"That's okay. I'm sure we'll see each other around though. It was nice meeting you, Kee." My mom said.

"Like wise!" Kee agreed as she walked off with Jordan.

"Such a pretty girl." I heard my mom mumble as she took a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"So did you notice?" I ask her as I finish my sandwich, crunching on the last of my pastrami. I hit something hard for a second, between my back teeth, but I didn't worry about it much and just swallowed my food.

"Notice her . . . hair?" My mom guessed as she finished her soup, taking a sip of water. She retorted, "What about it?"

I was baffled for a second by my mom's question. "Did you notice the fact that her hair was snow white?" I ask slowly this time.

"Yea and?"

"Okay never mind." I say quickly in a flat tone, giving up. I guess my mom seriously found nothing wrong with that! I mean I didn't think there was anything wrong with Kee personally. I just found her white hair to be . . . unique, a rare trait like my eyes. Maybe that's why . . .

"Well Jayden, I just don't see anything wrong with it-" My mom begun but was cut off by her cellphone's ringing. She held a finger up, mouthing the words 'hold on a second' as she flipped out her cell and answered the call. "Hello?"

I couldn't make out the voice that good but it sounded like a man on the other line. My mom's facial expression was serious now which suggested it might be one of her exes trying to get back with her. She didn't talk much, mainly listened and hummed every now and then to show she was still there. I merely played with my drink, spinning the straw around the cup and watching the ice and liquid move around. However, for some reason, I felt uneasy and not because of my mom. No, it was different, a strange tingling sensation in my throat.

"Jayden I'll be right back." My mom excused herself, heading outside to give whoever the caller was a piece of her mind. I nodded, returning to my previous task for entertainment. That feeling was still there though, that tingling sensation going in my mouth. Something in the back of my head was screaming that something was wrong but I just couldn't figure out what exactly. I felt fine.

I tried distracting myself, looking around. I ended up just in time to see this boy walk in, head straight for the counter to order his meal. He was tall with a lean body and short hair. I couldn't see his face so much but something about him felt oddly . . . familiar?

My cell phone went off then. As I reached out to pick it up, my eyes settled on something across from it. It was one of the nuts from the bag Kee had . . . And that tingling feeling I had, realization hit me then.

_Oh no._ I thought before frantically grabbing my mom's purse. I rummaged through the back for a few seconds before I found what I wanted. Flipping the compact mirror open, I stared into my reflection, seeing the small but growing red welts form over my face. _Shit._


	2. Mazes and Faces

**You asked and so you shall receive. **

**Special thanks to reviewers: iFanboy, NeonStarShine, firpogirl and prince of hearts18**

**Disclaimer: I own only my original character Jayden, Jordan and Jayden's mom.**

**I do not own any twilight characters used in the story. **

**Enjoy!**

"Shit." I cursed to myself as I stared at the red welts growing on my face. I tried taking a deep breath to calm myself, to not freak out, but suddenly it had become difficult to breath. My throat was closing, that's not good! Where is mom? I wonder my eyes searching for her. She must still be outside, off to the side somewhere.

I have to get to her, I conclude as I feel my lungs tightening with each breath I take. Everything hurts all of a sudden, I think I might die. I push the thought to the back of my head quickly, focused on my goal here which was to get to Mom. She had the EpiPen in the glove compartment of her car. I just **need**to get to her.

I stood up all too quickly, stumbling a bit on my first couple of steps as I tried to steady my footing and breathing. It was becoming more difficult by the second. I was halfway across the cafe now, I just needed a few more steps, but the pain was increasing at a staggering rate.

"Hey son! You alright there," I heard a man ask in a rugged voice.

The only sound I could make now were these high-pitched breathing sounds as I hunched over, trying to catch my breath. The room was starting to blur from my lack of oxygen. I closed my eyes.

"Woah! Dude, you okay?" Another voice, a boy's voice, was by my side now, a hand on my shoulder and against my back. I simply shook my head, eyes shut tight, breathing still shallow and high-pitched. I felt the person hold my hand and pull up my sleeve.

"Hey! Is he alright there?" That rugged voice from before was back with more concerned in his tone this time.

"No, I think he's having an allergic reaction," the boy next to me guessed. I opened my eyes briefly, just in time to see said boy squatting down in front of me. He took my arms and pulled, hauling me over onto to his back before standing up and securing my upper legs between his arms. I took note of the scent of pine trees, dirt, and the little hint of deodorant that filled my nose as I settled my head in the nape of his neck. "Did he come here with someone?"

"Yea, I think his mother is outside." The man answered, footsteps followed. I could barely breath now, feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Am I going to die? The only sound I hear is my heart beating rapidly, then it begins to fade and everything goes silent.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Jayden." I hear my mother call to me , the concern in her voice clear as I feel her palm against my forehead. I part my lips slightly, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. The tightness in my throat has disappeared completely. I let my eyelids pull back, blinded by the light above me. As my vision adjusts to the lighting, I lean my head off to the side, finding my mother looking back at me with a half smile. "Hey baby," she whispers, her hand now caressing my cheek, "Feeling better?"

I give a weak nod as I try to keep my eyes open. Out of the corner I catch a figure dressed in white move over to my mother's side. I realized it's a doctor and while he speaks to my mother about my condition, I look around the room realizing I'm in a hospital.

"Well thanks to the Epinephrine you injected in his thigh it did help relieve some of the stress on his airway. He'll be fine now seeing as we've provided proper care. I would advise you have his doctor prescribe some antihistamines to get rid of any remaining symptoms but regardless your son is completely fine and he may be released whenever you're ready." The doctor spoke in a soothing tone that enticed me to avert my attention. How I disregarded him earlier I'll never know, but now that I'm looking at him I don't think I could tear my eyes away even if I tried. He looked quite young, in his late twenties at best, with his pale skin and rosy lips he seemed like the model type. He styled his hair simple, blond collar length slicked back, but what mesmerized me above all else were his stunning honey gold eyes. Bottom line was this doctor was quite handsome and I meant that in the straightest way possible. He must have sensed me staring because in a split second those golden orbs were on me. His lips curled up in a thin gentle smile before he spoke. "It's nice to see you are recovering fast after undergoing anaphylaxis shock Jayden."

I gave a weak nod in agreement, not understanding medical terms well but still transfixed. He stood suddenly and glided over to my bedside, his feet making no sound at all as if he were merely walking on water. Placing an abnormally cold hand over mine, the doctor leaned in, flashing those perfect teeth as he introduced himself. "I'm Carlisle. I work here as a doctor at Forks Hospital. If you don't mind me asking, I'm very curious about the history behind your eyes. It truly is a rarity to have two different eye colors."

For some reason his curiosity reminded of the girl from the café earlier, who was a rarity herself, then I heard chuckling from the other side, realizing my mother was still there then. She had been so quiet up till now or maybe she had been hypnotized by the doctor too. "There's not much to say Dr. Carlisle," my mother giggled as she spoke, her new developed crush on the doctor all too obvious. "He was just born that way. No one else has encountered this trait on either sides of the family."

"Hmm a rare trait indeed," Dr. Carlisle mused. He opened his mouth once more, probably about to ask another question when a nurse interrupted from the door, notifying the doctor he was need elsewhere. The thin smile on his lips remained unfazed as he stood to leave. "Well it was nice meeting you two," said Dr. Carlisle as he shook hands with my mother and patted my shoulder. "Stay away from those peanuts you hear?" He joked lightly before exiting the room.

For a few second, my eyes didn't leave the door frame but then I noticed something. "Psshh! Mom," I whispered to her a bit loud. She muttered in response with her eyed still glued to the door frame as well. Once she looked at me I gestured a finger to my bottom lip and drew an imaginary line down to my chin as I told her with a smirk, "You're drooling."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Okay bud, we're here. Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" asked my mother as she pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. She was worried, what mother wouldn't be? It's like the first day of kindergarten all over again when you send your child off to a new school. Here's the thing, I'm not five year olds anymore.

"It's okay Mom. I'll just find my way around, I mean, it's a high school, shouldn't be that hard." I said, letting a hint of annoyance slip into my tone. My mother scrunched her nose, a little skeptical at first but with a deep breath she gave in.

"Okay, okay, you're a big boy now right?" She giggled when I frowned deeply at her comment but then she let her hand brush over my cheek in a gentle caress. It only lasted a second when I cleared my throat, my mother's hand retracting to settle back on the steering wheel. Noticing the students were slowly piling into one of the school's maroon-colored building, she gestured towards the school with a finger. "Better get going or you'll be late."

I opened the car door then, grabbing my book bag and IPod. I muttered a quick goodbye to my mother who returned it before I slammed the door shut and trudged up to school. Upon entering, I was flabbergasted by how small the student body was already. This was a small town, this was probably the only high school for miles and these kids probably grew up together so it would make some sense but still, this meant I might actually have to participate in class. _Now that's a scary thought.  
><em>  
>As I strolled down the hall I noticed these kids did look around my age, maybe I was in the right building. I still had to find the principal's office to get my schedule, or some type of office with a map for this school.<p>

_Bam!_ I blacked out for a second from the impact of someone's locker swinging right into my face as I came around a corner. The pain brought me back in a split second, my fingers pressing lightly against my nose. "OW!" I hadn't meant to yell but it was too late to take it back now. Several pairs of eyes glanced my way but they didn't stay for long, going about their own business. _Of all the rotten luck . . ._

A boy poked his head out from the side of the locker before slamming it closed. Though my vision was a bit hazy, I could make out the mop of brown hair on his head and see his eyebrows furrowed as dark brown eyes looked down on me. He grumbled, "Watch where you're going, asshole!"

_Well that wasn't so friendly . . . Someone needs to get the stick out of his ass, _I thought._  
><em>  
>"Derek, what did you do now?" Another voice popped in, a girl's voice. She appeared standing next to Derek, a girl who looked like she could be his twin or rather she was, her eyes following his glare directed at me. She gasped, digging through her purse rapidly as she announced, "Oh my god! Your nose is bleeding."<p>

I was confused for a second, her words not fully processed because I was still a little out of it after the hit. Dabbing at something wet under my nose and pulling away, I realized she was right, crimson blood stained my finger. It hurt bad enough to just sniff. I graciously took her offer of tissues and pressed one to my nose to soak up the blood while she lectured her brother about being more aware of his surroundings but he ignored her, absorbed in his cell phone with a deep frown on his face. Then the first bell rang. Students who were merely lounging now scattered, moving up and down the halls quickly to get to class, others frantically grabbing last second books before sprinting down the hall.

"Fuck off Dara." Derek deadpanned as he slammed his locker and stomped off to class. Dara rolled her eyes, flipping Derek the finger before looking back to me.

"I apologize for my dipshit of a brother. He can be a little bit difficult sometimes." Dara sighed heavily to exaggerate. Then she asked, "So are you going to be okay, or would you like me to take you to the nurse?"

"I'm fine," I said a little too quickly, my voice sounding congested. Thinking I might have sounded rude, I added, "Thanks for the tissues by the way."

"No problem! My name is Dara by the way," Dara introduced herself, a small smile on her thin pink lips.

I stopped pinching my nose then and told her my name. She hummed, squinting her eyes slightly as she looked me up and down with a finger pressed to her chin. I don't way but I felt she was checking me out but then she held out hand and said, "Nice to meet you Jayden."

We shook hands for a second when Dara mentioned being late for class. With a quick goodbye, Dara left and I was alone in the hall. Then it hit me. _I could have gotten directions on where the Secretary's office was! Damn it!  
><em>  
>Tossing the blood stained tissues in the garbage I headed down the hall, figuring I was bound to find the office at some point. I'll just rely on intuition.<p>

Sadly, intuition did not help me in any way. I was totally and utterly lost by the time I entered another building. It was the fifth building I had entered since my journey began. I'm pretty sure I've missed at least two classes already and the curious stares I got from older looking students as I passed by classrooms told me I was in the wrong building . . . again. By now I figured I would never find my way out of this god damn school.

"Excuse me young man!" I froze in place, looking back to see a tall, bald man heading my way. "Why aren't you in class?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying my best to look like the innocent new kid I was. "I got lost. I'm trying to find the Secretary's office," I explained, glancing behind the teacher's back to see nosy students poking their heads out of the classroom. I must be the highlight of their day, new kid gets lost in Forks high.

I looked back after hearing the teacher grumbled something about being a babysitter under his breath. Clearing his throat, he gestured me to walk down the hall. "Come on then, I'll show you the way."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After two hours of exploring, I had made it to the Secretary's office with the help of Mr. Mason, who I found out to be the English teacher for juniors. Secretary Shelly was surprised by my late arrival, nevertheless she got to straight to work getting me settled in with my schedule for the year and giving me directions on how to get around this school. Most of my classes were in one building with the exception of gym class. By the time we were done it was lunchtime according to my schedule. I left with a hand-made map drawn by Ms. Shelly in my hand so I could find my way to the cafeteria. It didn't take me long this time, thank God.

While standing in line, I glanced around the cafeteria which was quite large compared to my old school. Though the kids around here seemed different, at least on my grade level they did. As the line began to move, I grabbed a tray. I was almost done with my meal selection when I reached for a pudding cup. Unfortunately, it was snatched up by someone else behind. I glanced back to see the culprit but what I didn't expect was to see a familiar face.

"Hey! You're that kid from the café yesterday, with the pretty eyes!"

**Thoughts? I'll try to update faster fans!**


	3. Accidental

**Author Note:** I am sorry that I have neglected to mention that this fanfiction intertwines with another. My best friend, **Ranting Marshmallow**, and I are putting a lot of effort into this story to make it enjoyable for our readers. You are now reading from Jayden's point of view, which is my original character. You can now also read from **Kee's point of view**, which is **Ranting Marshmallow**'s original character. Soon you will be able to read from Jordan's point of view as well, another one of my original characters.

The reason I'm informing you all about this is to give you options. You may not like reading from Jayden's point of view, maybe you do but it's very limited. We only know what Jayden is thinking and how he looks at things. Since the drama hasn't started yet, I feel you could care less but I ask you do drop by **Ranting Marshmallow**'s profile and check out her story **Genetic Malfunctions** where you look at the story from Kee's point of view. I don't know when I'll be able to get Jordan's point of view story out but it'll be called **Fragile Heart, Lost but Found**. I thank those who have shown support for the story so far and I ask you to drop by and support **Ranting Marshmallow** as well. Thank you for reading if you did!

**Disclaimer: I own only my original character Jayden, Jordan and Jayden's mom.**

**I do not own any twilight characters used in the story. I just make them do my bidding.**

**On with the story!**

"Hey! You're that kid from the café yesterday, with the pretty eyes!" Those brown eyes and white hair with aquamarine streaks that fell around her face, there was no mistaking who she was. She beamed at me but then her eyes filled with curiosity, an eyebrow arching up as she tapped her chin with a finger. "Umm . . . what's your name again?"

_Now that is just sad_, I thought trying to hide my disappointment as best as I could. I remembered her name but she just knows me as the boy "with the pretty eyes". I guess it can't be helped that the only thing people remember me for are my mismatched eyes. Somehow that makes me feel like a freak but then I look at Kee and realize I could be worse off. With a lick over my bottom lip, I introduced myself to her with a small smile, "My name is Jayden."

"Oh that's right! Nice to see you again Jayden," Kee exclaimed with what I considered too much glee for a high school student. Was she really that excited to see me again? Maybe albinos were just weird like that, Kee being the first albino I've met here. "Hey are you eating lunch with anyone? You should totally sit with me and the girls!"

Before I could even answer, Kee had our elbows hooked together as she pulled, more so forced, me alongside her, heading off to a table near a wall made of clear glass that showed a great view of the forest in the background. We could even see some of the jocks playing football while other girls lounged around them, enjoying the view. I was having second thoughts about sitting at a table full of girls. What would guys think of me? _Fruiti-Tooti . . ._

"Hey Kee, who's the cutie," asked this one peach-skinned girl with bright red hair and two studded eyebrow piercings along with matching snake bites underneath her bottom lip. She smirked at me and cooed, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"That was quick!" another commented before the whole table burst into laughter while Kee's cheeks turned cherry red against her pale skin.

"He is not!" Kee was quick to deny it and though I should have denied it as well I couldn't help but laugh along, Kee's face right now was priceless. Kee gasped dramatically at me, whining, "Don't laugh with them!"

"Why don't you two come sit down?" offered a quieter Asian-looking girl, her glasses hanging on the tip of her nose and shoulder length hair pulled back in a ponytail while her straight bangs framed her circular face.

"Yea, tell us your name cutie." urged the redhead, leaning in towards me as I took a seat next her. I could already tell she was the sexual bad bitch type when I felt her hand slither up my thigh, not that I disliked the contact because very few women flirt with me right off the bat. However, she was just being playful and nothing more. I was going to answer her question when Kee suddenly cut me off and answered.

"His name is Jayden," she announced as she took a seat next to me. She nudged the Asian girl that was seated next to her before adding in a chirpy tone, "He has really pretty eyes. Look at them!"

_Here she goes with my eyes again . . ._ I groaned mentally as all eyes settled on me. I laughed nervously at the sudden attention I was receiving, trying to distract myself by shoving a chunk of the mystery meat from my tray into my mouth. _That wasn't a good idea either . . . Man, I was on a roll today what with me being lost for almost two hours and now I think I just lost my appetite._I must have made a disgusted face because another round of laughter filled the air. While they laughed I inconspicuously spit the meat back onto my plate, wiping the corners of my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket as the laughter settled down.

"Oh god that was a good laugh," the redhead said as she wiped away tears at the corners of her eyes.

"I must agree with Kee though. One green iris and one blue iris, the odds are very rare. Your eyes are . . . pretty," admitted the Asian girl, a small blush of pink painting her cheeks. I take note that most people don't use the correct term iris when complimenting another's eye features. I wouldn't be surprised if she was smart, fitting the typical Asian stereotype that all Asians are smart. She then asked rather boldly, "Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?"

I shrugged, "Depends. I mean you could be my girlfriend if you want."

That comment earned me a round of cheers and squeals from the girls though I won't deny I was being a bit honest. Though the girl dressed plainly, a light blue polo shirt with dark skinny jeans and flat shoes, the style worked for her and I found it cute, if not sexy, in her case. I guess I could also admit I had a thing for Asian girls and I could see us dating_._The redhead gave me a light slap to the shoulder then, whispering, "Oh so Mr. Pretty Boy here has got game like that huh?"

"Depends," I chuckled before adding lowly, "You're going to have to wait your turn though."

"Wow," the redhead gaped in mock surprise, "You brought us a cocky one Kee! Pun intended."

"Oh shut up Katie! We all know you're the real pervert around here." Kee retorted back with a smile as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"What can I say? Guilty as charged," Katie admitted with a shrug, biting her bottom lip as the corners of her mouth pulled up in a smile. "Every now and then I like to feel good down there if you know what I mean."

A chorus of groans emitted from the group then.

"T.M.I!"

"Really Katie? While we're eating?"

"So gross."

Katie laughed, "You guys set yourselves up for that one."

While I worked on opening my milk carton, Kee tapped my shoulder lightly to grab my attention. She gestured towards the Asian-girl next to her. "This is Delilah. The pervert next to you is Katherine," she pointed out as she continued to introduce me to the rest of the gang. There was a blue deep set eyed white-skinned girl with straight blonde hair named Britney and another girl with dark caramel named Sadie, her curly hair reaching down pass her shoulders while her almond-shaped dark auburn eyes glimmered in the fluorescent lighting from above. Then there was Crystal who looked like she could be Puerto Rican, her big hoop earrings bouncing with every turn and nod of her head, with brown hooded eyes and hair pulled back in a tight bun with the back of her hair dyed golden yellow while the rest remained a raven black. Whilst Kee introduced them the girls either waved or mouthed a small 'Hi', excluding Katherine who winked at me.

Sadie, I think, asked me, "You need some help with that carton of yours buddy?"

I hadn't even registered that I was having trouble with the carton in the first place as I looked down. As soon as I realized that, the carton had been snatched away by Katherine who opened it in that second with ease before handing it back. As I placed the straw in, I mumbled a word of thanks to her, finding it somewhat embarrassing at first that she had no trouble whatsoever while I slaved over that for the pass minute.

"No problem Sweet Cheeks," Katherine replied before popping a miniature carrot in between her lips and chewing on it slowly.

"Pssh," hissed Crystal, "In coming couple at six o'clock."

Kee looked up and around, looking for this couple, completely ignoring the innuendo Crystal blankly used relating to a clock. I guess she was a little slow catching on with that kind of stuff. "What couple? Who?"

Crystal sighed and basically face palmed herself before muttering, "Oh boy Kee, where are you from again?"

"What?" Kee complained, her brown eyes glinting in the lightning, "Just tell me who you're talking about."

"Who do you think, silly? Your cousin who basically sucks face with Jordan half the time their sitting here," Katherine pointed out with a roll of her eyes and by the agreeing looks the other girls gave I could tell this couple wasn't a fan favorite during lunch time. Yet I began to wonder, how bad could they be? I mean I had to deal with that same thing back at my old school except since the teachers were usually around the average couple couldn't do anything except share a simple kiss. From the looks of it all the girls here were single as far as I know so maybe they were just jealous but it's not like they were the third wheel or anything.

Kee's squealing interrupted my train of thought as she jumped in her seat, swinging her legs over so she could stand up. "Jordan!" She called before sprinting over to the tall brown-skinned girl heading this way. She basically _glomped _this girl into submission, jumping on her and wrapping her legs around Jordan's waist. If I could describe this scene I would say imagine a koala bear clinging to a tree. _Yea that's what they kind of looked like._ Jordan would have fallen over but she managed well, balancing herself with the added weight, nonchalantly if I might add. This gave me the impression that Kee _attacking _Jordan like that has happened more than once.

With a small laugh, Jordan greeted the hyper active imp. "Hey Kee."

Climbing down, Kee waved to the boy standing next Jordan who I hadn't registered until now. He was just as tall as Jordan, if not taller, with a gangly build, his skin tone was a russet color with short black hair and stunning brown eyes. _Whoa, hold up and wait a minute . . . Did I just think this dude has stunning eyes? _I frown to myself then, eyeing the milk carton in my hand and taking a cautious sip. _Maybe this milk is sour . . . _I conclude before settling the drink back on my tray, my eyes downcast as I listen to the girls chat on. When Kee takes her seat once again, I look across the table just in time to see the couple take theirs. Jordan's short kinky curls hairstyle caught my eye first, a head band holding back the strands to reveal her widow's peak while the curls framed her heart-shaped face, small-hooped dolphin earrings dangling from her earlobes. She wore a graphic tee and multicolored wristbands decorated one wrist while a watch and charm bracelet decorated the other. Upon taking her seat she immediately cuddled up next to her boyfriend, a smile on her face as they shared a somewhat intense French kiss in front of everyone. The other girls started to glance away or look at their food with little interest, Katherine being the only one to openly roll her eyes again and mouthing the words 'here we go again'. Okay so maybe the girls weren't so much as jealous but rather annoyed because it seems like all of us a sharing that third wheel position now.

"Uhhh . . . Jordan! Do you remember Jayden from the café the other day?" Kee's sudden question earned her a few thankful glances as Jordan pulled away to answer.

"Oh," Jordan mouthed as if she had just registered my existence. She smiled then. "Hi Jayden, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," I replied, not really knowing what more to say as I glanced down at my tray.

"Small world right, Jordan? He's attending Forks with us," announced Kee with a poke to my arm. She then pointed to Jordan and then Seth as she introduced us. "Jayden this is my good friend Jordan and her boyfriend, who is also a poor excuse for a cousin, Seth."

Kee was joking, that was clear, but I guess a glare from Seth was the reaction she wanted to get out of him and he gave it without a second thought. I gave a small wave of my hand to them then, having already acquainted myself with Jordan. Seth acknowledged me and returned the wave with a bright smile, our eyes meeting for the first time and in that instance . . . _something_ happened. _How do I explain this?_ _I think my heart skipped a beat and Seth . . .I'm not sure. One moment he was smiling, eyes growing a bit wider when he looked at me and the next he looked deeply confused. I think he was also angry but I couldn't tell because just as soon as it had happened he was standing on his feet, our connection breaking when he looked away._

The girls went silent for a second, confused by Seth's sudden action. With all eyes on him, the boy laughed nervously before telling Jordan, "Hey I have to go take care of something. I'll see you later." He placed a brief kiss on her cheek before walking away abruptly the rest still left in confusion as Jordan gave a weak wave goodbye with her hand.

Kee was the first to ask, "Nothing happened between you two right?"

I found it odd how she quickly assumed it had to do with Jordan and Seth. Even more so odd how I felt it had something to do with me._ But what did I do? I just looked at the guy! Maybe that's all it took was a look but that doesn't really explain his . . . unusual behavior._ As I continued to twirl my straw in the milk carton, I couldn't get my mind off of him. _**Whoa**__. I think I need to take a step back. Why is he still __**on**__ my mind? It's not like I'm into this guy like that anyway! At least I hope I'm not . . . If I choose to be an undercover in the closet gay now I'm really screwing myself over. Who knows what my mom would think . . . Wait! It shouldn't __**matter **__what she thinks because I'm not gay! I'm __**NOT**__ gay. __**I can't be**__._ I shook my head slightly, trying to think about other things, anything other than him.

"No, nothing that I know about," Jordan admitted softly. She then shrugged it off. "He's probably busy like he said he is. So how have you all been lately?"

"Well I'll be damned," Katherine snickered, "It's been awhile since you've actually talked to us, minus your boyfriend."

Crystal scowled at Katherine, "Well instead of being snippy why not enjoy this special moment?"

"Okay little Ms. Bitchy Bitch," Katherine hummed.

"Such foul language," Delilah pointed out softly before taking a sip of her milk.

"Well if you're looking for a topic we could listen to Katherine dscuss the last time she got laid." Jordan suggested while she munched on some pretzels.

"No thanks," Kee, Delilah, Crystal, Britney and Sadie mumbled in unison.

"That's okay, I don't feel like raping your little virgin ears today anyway," Katherine scoffed as she took another carrot into her mouth. The last fifteen minutes were spent discussing the latest news and gossip around Forks, there were some updates tossed out on the latest murder in Seattle which I didn't feel like getting into. Murders nearby would just serve as an excuse to leave this boring place because with boredom comes psychopathic killers, of course. Then there was also some talk about some pack of siblings who went here, their last names being Cullen, and the latest Quileute hot boys who, in the words of Katherine, _are taking steroids lately because they've grown in size and muscle and look too damn fine_. Then there was a side comment about if they grew in junk size as well, Katherine being the one who brought it up of course, but the girls blankly refused to discuss that topic. I entered ever now and then with a small comment or a laugh but I would catch myself glancing out of the corner of my eye at the cafeteria entrance, wondering if he would ever come back. Suddenly the bell rang signaling students it was time for the next class. We all gathered our belongings and trash, making our way over to the garbage cans.

Kee bumped into to me asking, "Hey what class do you have next?"

I shrugged after dumping my lunch before digging through the contents of my bag quickly and pulling out my schedule. She scanned the paper before announcing we had Algebra together which was my next class. "Okay, so I'll just follow you," I told her.

"Follow me? Oh that's wouldn't be a good idea because I don't actually know where that class is," Kee revealed as she rubbed the back of her neck casually. Well she should be embarrassed actually; considering she's been attending this school longer than I have I would hope she knew her way around already. _Just my luck . . . _

"Hey Kee, do you have Mr. Fins' Algebra class next?" Jordan joined in.

"Yea, Jayden and I have his class. Are you with us as well?"

Jordan nodded her head, mentioning, "We should get going or else we'll be late." Jordan then led the way, Kee and I following closely behind her as we walked to class. _I guess my first day of school was going better than I expected. However, this was only just the beginning and the boredom is still sinking in slowly that I fear in the next week I could become a flesh-eating zombie. Actually that would provide more entertainment than Forks ever could. Please stick pins in my eyes now.  
><em>

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Sorry this took way** **so long!**

****Thoughts on this particular chapter fan girls/boys**? **


	4. Awkward

After lunch I thought my day was going well despite the fact I was hanging around a group of about five girls. But what can I say? I'm naturally a ladies' man. Then I realize lunch time is the only time worth coming to school for because everything else sucks. If any teenager were to ever say they loved school, they're lying through their teeth. I'd rather be on the moon bouncing around like a complete idiot then sitting here in Algebra class. The only reason I was still awake was because I was doodling little sketches all over a page of my notebook. I couldn't say the same for my classmate, Kee, who sat next to me in the row over. I glanced over at the sight of her head pillowed by her arms on the desk with lips slightly parted while she slept. _If only I could fall asleep that fast . . . _

There would always be that one kid who would just sleep in class and some would get caught, the ones who snore loudly, while others got away with it. This girl was a pretty quiet sleeper and at the moment Kee was definitely the latter. My explanation for not interfering with her catnap? Well I figured, why disturb her slumber if the teacher hasn't caught on yet? Besides, I couldn't blame her for dozing off anyway. Math could put anyone to sleep, especially when being taught by a teacher named Mr. Fins.

"Now if you would all turn to pg. 103," coughed out said teacher in that gruff voice of his as he flipped through the textbooks. "I'd like some volunteers to come to the board and solve the following problems."

It was no surprise that not a single student offered to solve any of the problems. It was nearing dismissal time so the majority of us were basically brain dead at this point. I continued to doodle absently in my notebook as Mr. Fins looked over the class and it was cleared he had moved on to Plan B, picking on someone. Now the students were avoiding eye contact all together because no one wanted to be the victim. "Alright since no one is willing to volunteer . . . Christina please do number twelve, Sinqua can do number eighteen, Jordan, you can do number twenty-four and . . . hmm . . . how about I have our new student do number twenty-six?"

_New student,_ I thought as I continued to doodle and pretended like I'd suddenly gone deaf. I was actually hoping he eyes would do a jump over to Kee and he would realize she was knocked out so I could avoid the problem. _He's not talking about you, he's not talking about you, maybe there's another new student here today. Maybe_-

"Jayden?"

_Fuck,_ I cursed silently. It was just my luck. I ceased decorating my sheet with musical notes and trudged up to the blackboard along with the other victims. Mr. Fins moved aside with his textbook left on the podium so we could take a quick glance at the problem and here's where the torture begins. I hadn't paid much attention to what we were supposed to be learning today but that didn't mean I couldn't wing it, it just meant I had a lower chance of getting it right. After looking over the problem I turned to the blackboard, grabbed chalk and began to write. For the next minute there was nothing but a chorus of tapping from the chalk hitting the blackboard as the four of us solved the problems we'd been given. After taking a good long look at the problem before me I realized what the lesson was. Mr. Fins had been going over dividing polynomial, monomials, binomials etc. The problem I had been given consisted of a binomial divided by a monomial. I honestly don't know how I figured it out but after a minute I was done, Jordan finishing a few seconds earlier than me but whatever.

This reminded of my old school and how my friends would always complain about me drawing in class, looking as if I weren't paying attention and then bullshitting problems that happened to turn out to be correct. I'd say they were jealous since I would always end up with better grades but maybe that's just how my brain works in its own odd way. As I walked back to my desk and took my seat I saw Jordan give a still sound asleep Kee a baffled look. Then she glanced back at me, mouthing the question, "Is she sleeping?"

I nodded while taking my pencil in hand once again to resume my doodling. I thought Kee was actually going to get away with sleeping in class but it seemed I jinxed her telepathically when I caught the teacher eyeball her with a disapproving frown on his face. He picked up a clipboard from his desk, running a finger down the side slowly only to return to the top. He called her by last name, "Ms. Arundhati?"

With a startled jump Kee woke from her slumber almost instantly. While wiping the corners of her mouth, she mumbled groggily, "Yeah?"

"If you don't mind please give the answer for number 57 please," said Mr. Fins. I took a quick glance at my textbook to see just what he given her. Turns out he'd given her a hard one on purpose, a form of punishment for sleeping and a chance to make some witty comment on it to just embarrass her in front of the class. _It's a classical move._

Kee actually flipped open her textbook for the first time since we'd been in class, running through the pages actually until she hit the section we were on. Glancing occasionally from my doodles, I watched her eyes quickly skim through the problems. It had only been at least ten seconds, fifteen at the most, before Kee spit back an answer without skipping a beat. "Two x squared minus three x minus two over x plus one."

_Well . . . I'll be damned. _Somehow I knew by Mr. Fins' hesitation that he was just as surprised as I was, his plan ending in utter failure. And here I thought Kee wouldn't even be able to answer it but as she sat there looking back at Mr. Fins with a crooked smirk on her lips I could see she was smarter than she looked. Losing this battle, Mr. Fins grumbled lowly, "That is correct . . . Alright let's continue with-

The blaring of the bell cuts him off abruptly, signaling that school was officially over. Very few stay behind to actually hear the homework assignments and by few I mean mainly Jordan and someone else. I was among the group of teens that just wanted to get the hell out of this building in ten seconds flat. Seeing as I didn't get a lot of homework today I didn't loiter around my locker like others, I just went straight outside. For now my only way to get back home was for my mom to come and pick me up but she usually doesn't leave the house until dismissal time and since it took us about fifteen minutes to get here I figured I've got fifteen minutes to spare. _How do I spend this time? Wisely of course, because you know I'm just sitting on one of the boulders on the school grounds avoiding contact with the rest of the student body walking by me leisurely._

Anyway, I was alone sitting on a boulder, pulling out my earbuds and iPod so I could enjoy some music to past the time. Yet when I saw a head of white literally bouncing my way, by then I knew 'alone time' was dead and gone. She flashes me a bright smile on faint pink lips before taking a seat. I slide over instinctively to give her some space still placing at least one of my earphones in. While I am absently scrolling through my music list I glance over to find her peeping over my shoulder, her warmth breath against the shoulder of my jacket and brown eyes totally focused on the device. There was a look of fascination in her eyes, like she had just discovered Candy Land or something.

"Wow! Wish I had one of those," Kee sighs and I can tell by her tone she's a bit envious of me.

"It's just an iPod touch," I say nonchalantly as I don't see what the big deal is. Back in my old school, every student had at least one Apple device. In fact, I was the last person to join the crowd, receiving my first Apple device for my birthday last year. This one was only 32GB and I'd already taken up half the space with music alone, over two thousand songs. _I told my mother she should have just gone with the Classic but she didn't like the style. She liked slim devices, saying slimmer is always better but I disagree. Slimmer is easier to break._

Kee snickers before asking, "Well can I listen to some music with you?"

"Uh . . . sure," I say with a shrug of the shoulders. I don't mind sharing for the time being and offer the other earphone. She takes it gladly and sticks it in while I set my iPod to shuffle. A song has begun to play and she hums softly to it, the tunes in unison. To make conversation, I ask her, "You know this song?"

"Nope, never heard it before," Kee reveals.

I am dumbfounded by her answer for a bit. I question her again. "Then how do you know the tune?"

Kee purses her lips in thought before answering me. "I'm guessing."

"That's ridiculous," I blurt with an incredulous laugh that follows suit of my words. "No one is that good of a guesser."

"Well I am," Kee snorts. "I think I demonstrated that aspect pretty well in Math class today."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I guessed the answer."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, it's pretty simple for me."

"Wow . . . I think you're a pretty good liar." Whilst I say those words I poke her cheek with my finger tip. She squeaks on contact and pouts, looking away as a blush creeps up and colors her pale cheeks. _Cute._

Kee eyes are enlarged like a puppy as she whines, "Why are you so mean?" She pokes her bottom lip out and lets it quiver in addition.

"Sorry but I'm immune," I say. "Those looks won't work on me."

"I see, you're heartless as well," Kee mumbled, scrunching her face and proceeding to stick her tongue at me like we were in preschool. I laugh heartily as I listen to the music playing. We've only reached the second verse when Kee asks, "So . . . how's your mom?"

I hesitate to answer her at first, wondering why she was asking in the first place. I realize it's because we met in the café the other day. My mom gave her the nuts that lead to my allergic reaction later. _I bet she still doesn't know about it . . . Well how would she? She'd left early with Jordan. _Yet I didn't really want to bring that event up. It's like saying 'Hey! Just so you know, I almost died because of you!'. Pushing the thought aside, I clear my throat. I say, "Oh, my mom? She's fine, just the usual these days. She'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up."

Kee then exclaimed, "Ah! Tell her I said hi!"

"Alright," I say. We go back to listening to the music. A different song has begun to play and Kee is humming to it casually even though I'm pretty sure she doesn't know the song. I lean back on boulders, using the palms of my hands to support me while I look over the school grounds, watching students play around or chat near their cars in little cliques. Kee catches my eye for a second. We exchange quick smiles before going back to just glancing around.

"Oh! There goes Jordan and Seth!" Kee taps my shoulder and points them out. They're walking towards a pale green Chevy Malibu, their once linked fingers separating as Jordan enters through onto the driver's side and Seth in the passenger seat. Kee cups her hands over mouth then. She yells, "Seth! Jordan!"

Seth pauses before stepping inside the vehicle to look back. Jordan dips her head so that she is visible through the front window. Kee starts waving both hands at the two, a wide smile that shows off her white teeth. I'm suddenly hit with a wave of awkwardness and trying to lean off of the picture. However, Kee interferes and leans to the side so I'm fully visible and I can see them waving back at her, both smiling as well. Kee looks at me, arching an eyebrow. "You're not going to wave back?"

"I don't . . . really know them as well," I say slowly, trying to make up a good excuse for clearly being rude. However, I think I make a good point. I mean they barely spoke to me during lunch because they were too busy speaking in tongues with each other, literally. Things got a little awkward too when Seth suddenly up and left in the middle of it all after looking at me. So in truth, I didn't really have to acknowledge them since I didn't know them . . . right?

"Oh come on, you barely know me," Kee complains softly as she nudges my arm. With a crooked smile I roll my eyes off to the side, trying to direct my attention elsewhere. Kee must have looked back at them because she informs me, more like openly states, that Seth is headed this way. At first I don't know how to feel. I even look in the direction he's coming from and I think I'm starting to panic. _Why is he coming here anyway? There's nothing to see her—Wait . . . why do I care so much? Maybe he's just coming to chat with Kee and that's it. He's just another guy like me, with girls on his mind 24/7 . . . right? Gosh . . . why am suddenly acting like this? It's not like I'm crushing on dude . . . Just act like you normally do Jayden. _

After that mental prep talk, I look over to find Seth standing right in front of us. He's smiling brightly, so fucking bright it's contagious and I find the corners of my mouth turning up unintentionally. "Hey", he says as he greets me with a lazy wave of his hand. I just nod my head uneasily in return. He's looking at me with those brown eyes again, for quite some time. My smile is wavering under his stare as a heavy cloud of awkwardness settles between the three of us. I glance at Kee who is cocking her head like a confused dog as she looks between us. She looks at me and I scratch the back of my head as I turn to her while I discreetly nod my head towards Seth, hoping she gets my message. _Someone needs to start talking. _Kee's lips form a complete circle as she nods in understanding. "So . . . What's up cousin?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, um . . .," Seth stutters as he snaps out of his trance. "Jordan is driving me back home so I figured you should come to since you live with us and . . . yeah."

"Oh okay. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kee then stands up, grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Seth avoids making eye contact with me for the time being, turning on his heel as he heads back to the car to wait with Jordan. Kee is just about to leave as well, opening her mouth to say goodbye but then by the sudden widening of her eyes I sense a _brilliant _idea has come to her mind. "Would you like a ride as well? I'm sure Jordan wouldn't mind."

"No, not really. My mom's probably almost here," I tell her.

"Aw yeah, that's right," Kee mumbles as if she understood me completely. She continued, "Well do you want to hang out with us tomorrow at the beach? I could probably get Jordan to swing by and pick you up. Everyone else will be there too, you know Kat, Sadie, Brit, Crystal . . . and _Delilah_."

I kind of snort at Kee's innuendo on the last name she mentions in a humorous way. It makes sense though, Kee inviting me to a beach party to get more acquainted with the girls since I'm new here. It's sort of like an ice breaker. I half-shrug and say, "I don't see why not then."

"Yeah! Um . . . eh hehe, can you give me your cell number then?"

While Kee pulls out her phone I recite my phone number to her. After saving it to her contact list, she promises to send me a message later on about whether Jordan can pick me up or not. We say goodbye then and Kee strolls down the small hill to where Jordan's car idles in the parking lot. Coincidentally I hear a horn blare and snapping my head in the direction of the sound I come to find my mother pulling up on the side. I'm down the hill and in the car with my belongings in about fifteen seconds flat.

"Hey honey, how was your first day?"

"Alright," I mumble. Not really wanting to get into the details I turn up my music and lean against the window, letting my eyes drift close. My mother doesn't pry for more information and drives off down the road. From the sway of the car I can tell she's making a quick U-turn. I fall asleep and then next thing you know my mom is tapping my shoulder and telling me we're home. There's not much to do since I don't have much homework but good thing my mom is in the mood for a movie night. It's an easy way to kill time. After dinner we're settled down on the living couch in our nightwear with a bowl of popcorn for each. I didn't think for a second she would have me sit through a whole three hours to watch 'Avatar' but she proved me wrong. Let's just say, it's not my favorite movie in the world. She then turns the tide with the movie 'Wolfman' and all I see is blood, guts and a heart being pulled out every now and then. We clock out there and head into our bedrooms a little after eleven. I'm not too tired and I want to play something on the guitar before I go to bed. Beforehand I open my window because it's a little hot. Taking a seat on my bed and pulling out my guitar from underneath I get my hands into position.

Green Day's Time of Your Life is strummed out as I flick the strings with my thumb and glided my fingers up and down the neck for the notes. I play by memory and ear but this song is easy since this is the first of many I learned. As I continue to play I hum along the words. Yet in the midst of the chorus I stop abruptly. There's a sound coming from outside, if I'm not mistaken. I feel compelled to move towards the window, the sound drawing me in. As I lean against the ledge, light droplets of rain fall against my skin. _It's raining . . . What a surprise . . ._

Then the sound comes again, louder and it sounds a little bit closer. I recognize that it's the howl of a wolf. _Forks has wolves? Well I won't be heading into that forest anytime soon._


End file.
